


ride the high

by allhailqueenmacaron



Series: citrus + smoke [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drug Circle AU, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailqueenmacaron/pseuds/allhailqueenmacaron
Summary: His favorite part of the day is when the smoke clears, and all that's left is Hoseok standing in the doorway.





	ride the high

**Author's Note:**

> Hoseok is a marijuana dealer, Hyungwon is his roommate. More lighthearted than you'd expect, although there will definitely be darker ones in the future. It'll just vary depending on my mood. Also, if weed culture triggers you, don't read? For everyone else, enjoy! First MX fic, so feedback of any kind is always appreciated.
> 
> Lastly, this is clearly fiction. We don't need anymore weed scandals #saveTOP

 

 

Rooming with a dealer has its benefits.

One of them being the hearty amount of greens leftover from failed transactions. Hoseok was a good dealer, but he couldn't do anything if his clients didn't show. Hyungwon sometimes wished more people ditched their appointments just so that he didn't have to beg at Hoseok's feet for a few grams. 

The prime benefit, however, was the mind-blowingly good sex. After taking a few hits from the spare blunt they usually had lying around, the giggles and affectionate kisses dissolved into a mess of hands and lips and shameless moaning and groaning, heads high up in the clouds of smoke masking their bedroom. Or kitchen, or laundry room. Hyungwon's personal favorite was their shower wall, fingers biting deliciously into Hoseok's bulging biceps as he worked to support Hyungwon's weight.

Rooming with a dealer also has its disadvantages. 

Like how Hyungwon's pretty little face was the target of many other dealers' hitmen because he'd been seen one too many times going around with Hoseok, driving him from transaction to transaction. He swore they were careful, meticulously so, switching up their hair color, wardrobe, and vehicles every other week. And for the most part, it totally worked.

Except for this one time.

It was an extremely close call. Close as in " _muzzle of firearm buried in Hyungwon's freshly dyed hair_ " close. Maybe platinum blonde wasn't the greatest idea seeing the amount of attention it garnered, the color looked better on Hoseok anyways. He was mindlessly drumming his fingers against the steering wheel, the song ' _Higher Ground_ ' filtering through the car along with a cool summer breeze, when two strong men fisted the lapels of his leather jacket and manhandled him and all his goods into a dingy car. Hyungwon could still remember the ear-shattering sound of Hoseok's gunshots ricocheting off the trunk he was stuffed inside. He'd never been so scared in his life.

Although, witnessing Hyunwoo and Minhyuk in action when they came to rescue him was pretty damn terrifying if he recalled. They were two other dealers in Hoseok's circle of business, who happened to be very trained and _very_ lethal. He clearly remembers the way those two tag-team, _slaughtered_  a room full of at least 20 men. No weapons, no gimmicks, just sheer manpower and skill. "Ten hits each" is what Minhyuk and Hyunwoo said at the scene, out of breath and covered in blood that wasn't their own. "Ten hits each" is also what they all said back at Hyungwon and Hoseok's apartment, when the four of them raised both glasses and blunts to not only a successful transaction week, but an obliteration of another dealing circle. 

Minhyuk - the little shit - kept thanking him the whole night for getting kidnapped because it gave him and Hyunwoo an excuse to finally rid of their long-time rivals. If Hyungwon wasn't so blazed out of his goddamn mind, he probably would have smacked Minhyuk hard enough for that obnoxious, turquoise blue color to come right off his stupid head. Hyunwoo, crossfaded and on the verge of blacking out, tried to reason with Hyungwon that Minhyuk looked like "a beautiful mermaid" with that hair. And while Minhyuk vibrated joyfully at the statement, Hyungwon gagged.

Later that night, he and Hoseok laid in bed, all lazy smiles and roaming hands. He was still jittery from before, adrenaline pumping hard in his veins, but Hoseok didn't need to know that. Hyungwon urged himself to relax, pressing his nose into pretty collarbones so that the citrusy scent of Hoseok's body wash filled his lungs. He teased that Hoseok could have finished the job solo, _should_ have finished the job solo, because then they needn't have their friends over eating all their food and smoking all their weed as a means of gratitude. Hoseok only shrugged a little, jostling Hyungwon's head resting on his shoulder. He told him the leader of their group decided to hold Hoseok back on the rescue mission, afraid of him being too "emotionally involved". Which is ridiculous, because, they're just friends.

Sort of.

They've both put forth minimal effort to further address the subject, content to just dance around it instead. And honestly, it was fine that way, easier that way. Hyungwon liked easy. Maybe even a little fun sometimes, testing how much he could push Hoseok's buttons before he'd burst whenever they went out together. Some hunk would manage to slot himself between Hyungwon's long legs, coo at him and kiss his cheek, and sweet satisfaction would bubble in Hyungwon's stomach whenever he'd turn to look at Hoseok squirming uncomfortably in the bar stool next to him, downing his whiskey fast and dirty. He'd never actually go home with these guys, not only because he wasn't particularly interested, but because he'd figured out Hoseok had much, much more to offer than whatever sloppy drunkard groping at him did. And Hoseok had a lot to offer, always.

Moreover, the longer they lived together, the faster Hyungwon realized how many boundaries they'd both overstepped ages ago and how much his life had become integrated with his roommate's. He wouldn't say his life revolved around Hoseok, but, maybe it did.

His day started whenever his alarm went off, the one that Hoseok set for him to make sure he actually, you know, consumes food at a normal time like a normal human. He would then follow a breadcrumb trail of absurdly cute Post-It notes around the apartment, tidying as he goes and running into walls because said man who wrote these notes is a fucking sadist. If he was feeling extra zesty, he would go and water their dying cacti and house plants, the ones that Hoseok said were dying because _Hyungwon overwaters them_.

_"You have to_ drain _them, Hyungwon!"_

_"Plants don't need draining, they need drinking. I thought you'd have known more about them considering you sell them everyday."_

_"You know what, nevermind. The plants don't need a drink,_ I _need a damn drink."_

That was the end of that.

Hyungwon: 1  
Hoseok: 0

And after a long, hard day of doing mostly nothing, Hyungwon would collapse onto the couch with a bong in one hand and a lighter in the other, rewarding himself by inhaling enough vapor to set his throat on fire. He'd then be content to spend the next few hours squished comfortably into the couch cushions, fitting his mouth over the lip of the bong again whenever things started wearing off.

But then Hoseok comes home. Even in his drug-induced, sloth-like state, his heart still manages to skip a beat or two, jumping into overdrive when he hears that characteristic creak of the door opening. Light floods their musky apartment and Hyungwon giggles, rolling clumsily off the couch before shuffling into open, awaiting arms.

"Back at it again, I see."

Hyungwon feels more so than hears the teasing remark murmured against his neck. A shiver courses through his body when cool fingers slip under his loose tee and curl around his waist, thumbs rubbing circles over the soft skin of his tummy.

Hyungwon snakes his arms around Hoseok's neck and inhales deeply, "You smell _divine_."

"I probably smell like doughnuts. That teenager needed a refill, and gave me some leftover old-fashions as a thank you."

"Toss them out. Right now. That brat probably wants to poison me."

"Oh, come on, you're being paranoid. I'm sure she's over your rejection by now. Plus, you love old-fashions," Hoseok laughed, pressing kisses down the curve of his jaw. He paused to suck a mark into the skin just underneath that would surely be gone by morning. Hyungwon secretly wished it wouldn't fade so quickly.

"I also like a good old-fashioned fucking," Hyungwon grinned, eyes heavily lidded, "Take off your clothes. I want you now, and then those doughnuts later."

Hoseok guffawed, stilling the eager hands clawing at his belt, "Hold on, hold on, let me settle in. I'll meet you in the bedroom."

With that, Hyungwon sauntered away down the hall, all attempts at looking sexy out the window when he stumbled gracelessly over a pile of clothes he forgot to pick up. He heard Hoseok give a long-suffering sigh somewhere behind him, but whatever, he was still cute as hell (read: clumsy as hell). Their mattress might be the most expensive investment they've bothered with since Hyungwon moved in, king-sized and made entirely of memory foam. It really was worth the shitload of money they spent on it though because it felt like an genuine, fluffy cloud. Especially when he was high. So, so comfy and plush and soft -

Hoseok wasn't surprised to see Hyungwon snoring away when he walked into their bedroom, cheek smushed unattractively into the pillow he was staining with his drool. That lanky tall bean just sprawled carelessly across their comforter, didn't even bother to slip under it. But the sheets were all pressed and neatly tucked in, which made Hoseok crack a smile because Hyungwon was finally starting to do some chores around here (besides watering the plants). He grabbed a blanket from their closet and tossed it over them both, adjusting himself on the thin sliver of mattress Hyungwon had so generously left for him before dozing off too.

_______

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_  - don't fucking stop, please - "

Hoseok fucked like an absolute _dream_ , his hips pummeling into Hyungwon so hard and fast and good. He swallowed a whine when Hoseok bent him in half further, knees up by his shoulders and ass raised clean off the bed. Hoseok said he looked prettiest like this, at the mercy of his hands and lips and cock, sat there taking whatever he had to give until Hyungwon finally unraveled. Hoseok would lick the moans right out of him, threateningly lowly against plush lips to stop right here, right now, if Hyungwon bit back the sounds climbing up his throat. Hoseok said Hyungwon's prettiest when he's screaming his name.

Hyungwon thinks Hoseok is prettiest when he's sober. When Hyungwon's vision is acutely clear and his head is so heavy from all the thoughts plaguing his mind, all the ones that come rushing back when he wasn't riding the highs to get rid of his lows. He loves Hoseok's smile the most. From the bright, beautiful ones to the ones he plasters on thick to hide his worries. All of them. He likes feeling Hoseok's smug smile on his skin right when he's about to finish, thighs shaking, forced to listen to the praises Hoseok showered him with. Every word made his gut ache, twist tighter, ready to come undone. Whenever Hoseok was about to finish, he'd always hold Hyungwon so tight, make him feel so wanted.

But afterward, no matter how nice Hoseok's embrace was, he was always disgustingly sweaty and hot and if Hoseok could just -

"Get off me. I want doughnuts now."

Hoseok laughed breathlessly, and rolled over onto his back, "You're such a spoiled brat."

"Isn't that why you love me?" Hyungwon sneered into the hot air around them.

There was a beat of painful silence. He gave it another beat before turning his head to look at Hoseok when the silence continued. Hyungwon had said that in the past many times, they both have, the phrase slipping easily off the tongue with no real weight to it. And in those moments, Hoseok would just play it off, wrestling him into the sheets or into another round without another word. But something was different this time, if the burning look in Hoseok's eyes was any indication.

"How did you know?"

What.

"Wait _what_?" Hyungwon nearly shouted, almost having an aneurysm because he mustn't have heard that right.

"How did you know I love you?"

Hyungwon was a man of few words, and those few words became even fewer under pressure. It didn't help he hasn't completely recovered from mere minutes ago when they'd just been - _you know_. So his reply was horrendously simple-minded.

"I didn't."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

They stared at each other.

"It'd be super great to, I dunno, say something in return. I'm a man, I can take it." Hoseok laughed, smile bright on his face, but Hyungwon could sense the nervous lilt to his voice. How _cute_.

Hyungwon felt his mouth go dry, "I mean. I don't know... maybe?"

"May... be?" Hoseok articulated slowly, squinting at him, "Maybe what?" Agh, Hyungwon wanted to just _die_.

"Okay, okay, like - you know I'm not good at expressing myself, which is why I usually just... don't. And you spring this on me out of nowhere and I need at least a 3-day notice," Hyungwon itched at his shoulder and took a deep breath, "You're so important to me, and I would literally be out on the streets right now if it weren't for you. You feed me and take care of me and deal with my bullshit, among other things. And all I do is take from you, but you want nothing in return and you still love me."

That sounded more pathetic out loud than it did in his head. This is why he usually opted out of voicing his thoughts, because whenever he did, it turned out like this. But Hoseok was kind, so kind and smart, maybe he'd be able read between the lines.

"So." Hoseok's grin was sickeningly wide, "What are you trying to say?"

He takes it back. Hoseok is not kind, because if he was, he wouldn't be putting Hyungwon through this humiliation.

"Fuck you, don't make me spell it out."

The air was so thick it had Hyungwon struggling to breathe, heart-rate skyrocketing along with his anxiety. His shoulder started itching again and his palms were all sweaty pressed together underneath his head. It was unbearably hot in here and the searing embarrassment was only making it worse. Someone save him, anybody -

"Hyungwon, you really are something else."

And then Hoseok's meaty arms were around him, that beautiful voice in his ear, the world going dim as Hoseok cradled him close.

"That better be a compliment."

"I can make it an insult if you want, babe."

Hyungwon grimaced, "Call me 'babe' one more time and I'll castrate you."

"I don't think you're supposed to castrate people you love."

In a blur of long limbs and white sheets, Hyungwon was on top of him, fingering mercilessly at his ribcage and tummy. If there was one way to get Hoseok to shut that mouth of his, it was like this. Worked 110% of the time. Hoseok thrashed against his weight, legs kicking adorably in the air as he wheezed at Hyungwon to stop tickling him. He paused for a moment to lean down and murmur in Hoseok's ear, fingers still curled to attack at any moment lest Hoseok spout more bullshit.

"You know I only love you because you give me free kush and food." 

Hoseok snorted, a hand sneaking down to pat Hyungwon's butt fondly, "Yes, of course, and I'm the Queen of England."

Hyungwon had Hoseok wheezing pitifully beneath him for the rest of the day.

Hyungwon: 9182937182  
Hoseok: KO

The benefits of dating a dealer were the weed and the sex, both of which were mind-blowingly good.

But the benefits of dating Hoseok were deep, breath-stealing kisses every morning and unlimited free doughnuts fed to him in bed.

And Hyungwon thinks he likes those more.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be part of a small series. Just short(ish), sweet stories about their adventures together/with friends in this universe. Each story involves the same character panel, but they won't be in chronological order. The focus might shift onto other pairings, too. I want to add more pairings, but I can't decide who. If anyone has a ship they've been dying to read about, I'm pretty open to suggestions. 
> 
> Hope you liked your stay :) Come back soon~


End file.
